RuPaul's Skinny Darg Race Season 1
Seasson 1 of RuPaul's Skinny Darg Race consists of 11 queens. RuPaul's Skinny Darg Race is a fanmade show made by Kittenvelour15. The contestants who compete are iconic, skinny and rich LEGENDS! Contestants Contestants Progress Episode 1: Skinny Talent Show * Special Guest Judge: Raini Rodriguez * Mini Challenge: Promote Nicki Minaj's new single "Good Form" * Mini Challenge Winner: Jasmine Masters * Mini Challenge Prize: Losing 70 pounds * Main Challenge: Talent Show * Top 2: Nina Bo'Nina Brown & Shea Coulee * Main Challenge Winner: Shea Coulee * Main Challenge Prize: A 5 year subscription on SeanCody.com. * Bottom 2: Eureka & Jujubee * Lip Sync Song: "Good Form" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Eureka * Lip stick message: This is racist, I'm getting PTSD. I still have more money than Mayhem. Episode 2: Skinnies Lip Sync Live * Special Guest Judge: Peaches & Cora Miracle Johnson * Mini Challenge: Burn as many trees as you can find in California * Mini Challenge Winner: Kennedy Davonport * Mini Challenge Prize: Assigning Roals * Main Challenge: Skinnies Lip Sync Live * Top 2: Jasmine Masters & Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge Winner: Jasmine Masters * Main Challenge Prize: Free cinnamon flavored fisting lube for 3 years * Bottom 3: Bebe Zahara Benet, Kennedy Davonport & Miss Vanjie * Lip Sync Song: "Pussy" by Lady * Eliminated: Miss Vanjie * Lip stick message: Miss Vanjie... Miss Vanjie... Miss... Vanjie Episode 3: Skinny Girls Club * Special Guest Judge: Remy Ma * Mini Challenge: Bury the Cardi * Mini Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Mini Challenge Prize: Assigning Roals * Main Challenge: Star in a skinny parody of "Bad Girls Club". * Top 2: Jujubee & Kennedy Davonport * Main Challenge Winner: Kennedy Davonport * Main Challenge Prize: Get to be featured on Remy's new album "Shoot". * Bottom 3: Bebe Zahara Benet, Gia Gunn & Shea Coulee * Lip Sync Song: "Shoot" by Remy Ma * Eliminated: Bebe Zahara Benet * Lip stick message: Rah tak a tiki ta ta yeah im pussy bitch oh la la la la la la ze bon ze bon doko choko lata ya you cant take my snatch drag it up wild it up give me more bring it to the ball Episode 4: Skinny Snatch Game * Special Guest Judge: Cupcakke * Mini Challenge: Recreate Kate Marsh's death scene * Mini Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Mini Challenge Prize: A tour of Remy's gun collection * Main Challenge: Skinny Snatch Game * Top 2: Jasmine Masters & Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Winner: Jasmine Masters & Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Prize: Get to be featured in Nicki Minaj's "Good Form" remix * Bottom 3: Jujubee, Naomi Smalls & Shea Coulee * Lip Sync Song: "Deepthroat" by Cupcakke * Eliminated: Jujubee & Shea Coulee * Lip stick message: Jujubee: I really just want some fried chicken, Shea: I hope all y'all get hit by a bus Category:Seasons